


Туссентское красное

by countbars



Category: Supernatural, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Vampire Crowley (Supernatural), Witcher Bobby Singer, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countbars/pseuds/countbars
Summary: По общему признанию, ведьмак школы Кота Бобби не любил свое полное имя. Вампир Кроули лишь усиливал эту нелюбовь, возводя ее в абсолют.





	Туссентское красное

По общему признанию, ведьмак школы Кота Бобби не любил свое полное имя. Робертом вполне могли бы звать какую-нибудь знатную задницу из Вызимского дворца, но никак не охотника за чудовищами.  
Вампир Кроули лишь усиливал эту нелюбовь, возводя ее в абсолют. Как кто-то, будучи в здравом уме, способен произносить чужое имя, чтобы оно звучало подобно величайшей непристойности в мире? Кроули мог.  
— Сгинь, нечисть, — как-то безнадежно произнес старый ведьмак при виде высшего вампира, устало потирая переносицу.  
Вампир, как и всегда, сиял начищенными до блеска сапогами и наглой зубастой ухмылкой, которую не очень-то и стремился скрывать — было б перед кем расшаркиваться. Весь завернутый в черный бархат, он выглядел до крайности неуместно в старой полуразвалившейся халупе.  
— Что, дорогуша, даже выпить не предложишь? — сокрушенно покачал головой кровосос, — Я к тебе, значится, с распахнутой душой летел на крыльях… кхм… предположим, просто на крыльях, а ты мне сразу от ворот поворот?  
Кроули демонстративно поджимает губы и складывает руки на груди. Но надолго этого позера не хватает, через пару минут он пакостно ухмыляется и принимается копаться в холщовой сумке, перекинутой через плечо (заставляющей вампира выглядеть еще более нелепым, но, кажется, мужчине было на это плевать), и отточенным движением заправского шарлатана с довольным восклицанием извлекает бутылку темного стекла.  
— Впрочем, я предполагал такой ход событий. Туссентское красное. Неужели, Роберт, ты откажешь себе в удовольствии распить со мной такое замечательное вино?  
Сомнительное удовольствие, думает ведьмак, но вслух говорит лишь:  
— У меня при себе нет посудины для твоего благородного напитка.  
— Не проблема, — отмахивается Кроули, — Будем пить из горла. Так даже лучше.  
Иногда Бобби казалось, что этого паскудника ничто не способно вывести из равновесия. Особенно если он уже на что-то настроился. Так и сейчас, не смотря на все попытки ведьмака — не самые активные, надо сказать, — прогнать вампира, намекнуть ему, что он в покосившемся домишке не самый желанный гость, мужчина все равно добился своего, ни разу не сменив самодовольной усмешки.  
Привкус у вина странный, металлический, но Бобби и впрямь не может отказать себе в удовольствии выпить что-то лучше самопальной водки. И потому все равно прикладывается к бутылке, чувствуя на себе жадный взгляд.  
Он не предлагает Кроули присесть. Зачем, если вампир и сам неплохо справляется? С минуту они пьют в молчании, передавая бутылку друг другу. Вино приятно отупляет и развязывает язык, и Бобби с удивлением осознает, что его даже перестала раздражать подобравшаяся компания в лице высшего вампира.  
— А где же твои невыносимые мальчишки, сующие любопытные носы не в свои дела? — словно невзначай интересуется Кроули.  
— А то ты не знаешь? — хмыкает Бобби, — На большаке они, делом заняты, — и, подумав, прибавляет, — В отличие от нас с тобой.  
Дин и Сэм — ученики Бобби и, что самое удивительное, братья. Мало кому из ведьмаков удается заполучить настоящих кровных братьев на обучение — таких можно по пальцам одной руки пересчитать. А уж чтоб они еще и Испытание Травами пережили? Парни в этом смысле были уникальны. И Бобби в тайне гордился ими, хоть и редко об этом говорил.  
Кроули тихонько посмеивается, катая глоток вина на языке. Зеленые глаза, обращенные к ведьмаку, дробно мерцают в свете огня, разведенного в печи, перед которым устроились мужчины.  
Позже Бобби винит во всем случившемся вино, хоть и сам слабо верит в эту отговорку. Винит в том, что не прогнал поганца сразу, как увидел. Что расслабился в его присутствии и даже не обратил внимания, когда Кроули оказался слишком близко.  
— Роберт… — тянет кровосос наигранно, с придыханием.  
Вот только у старого ведьмака дернулось там, где вообще ничего не должно было шевельнуться. Бобби резко выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и уставился на Кроули. Который сидел непозволительно, слишком близко. И снова мужчина допустил ошибку, уставившись в самодовольное лицо, упустив из виду руки. Одна из которых бесстыдно опустилась ему на пах.  
— Что ты творишь? — прошипел сквозь сцепленные зубы ведьмак, чувствуя, как пылают уши, словно у малолетнего девственника.  
— Всего лишь зову тебя по имени, — ухмыляется Кроули, делая вид, будто он и не при делах.  
А потом вампир целует ведьмака, словно это самая естественная вещь в мире. И весь он сплошные клыки, об которые Бобби ранит язык и губы. И уже не задает себе глупых вопросов «Зачем?» и «Почему?». Весь мир сужается только до Кроули, прильнувшего к нему, жадно посасывающего кровоточащий язык и, кажется, дуреющего от вкуса крови сильнее, чем от вина.  
Бобби должен отшвырнуть его, заорать «Какого черта?!», но вместо этого хватает за отвороты дублета и тянет на себя, пока вампир, наконец, не усаживается ему на колени. Поцелуй кружит голову, и не совсем понятно, то ли от вина, то ли от потери крови. О том, что это может быть его реакция на Кроули, ведьмак старается не думать.  
Когда вампир, наконец, отрывается от Бобби и прислоняется лбом к его лбу, оба дышат, как загнанные лошади, отчаянно цепляясь друг за друга.  
— И что это, блять, было? — наконец, находит силы выдохнуть ведьмак, уставившись прямиком в пару зеленых глаз, в полумраке комнаты казавшихся темно-карими.  
— Неужели тебе так нужны объяснения, Роберт? — улыбается, паскудник, и льнет к нему, как дворовой кот.  
Бобби сдается на его милость, когда чувствует теплые губы на своей шее. Вопреки ведьмачьему инстинкту, истошно орущему на задворках подсознания, доверчиво обнажает горло, чувствуя, как опасно скользят по коже острые клыки. И почти не удивляется тому, что Кроули в конце концов вдавливает их в его шею. Не для того, чтобы насытиться ведьмачьей кровью, нет, но чтобы пометить, заклеймить, чтобы без слов было ясно: «Ты — мой».  
Укус не слишком серьезный, с ведьмачьей регенерацией должен скоро пройти. Но все же Кроули самодовольно улыбается, осматривая дело клыков своих, поглаживая контуры темнеющей раны кончиками пальцев и размазывая по коже почти-черную кровь.  
Бобби откидывается на спинку стула, разглядывая довольного кровососа, чувствуя, как неприятно саднит прокушенное горло.  
— И что теперь? — хрипло спрашивает он, мысленно ругая себя за столь явную реакцию на все произошедшее между ними.  
— Теперь, лапуля, ты достанешь свою мерзкую сивуху, которую прячешь под половицей, и мы сможем продолжить наш замечательный вечер, — хитро ухмыльнулся Кроули.  
— Тогда, может, ты для начала слезешь с моих колен?  
Бобби не должен был подпускать высшего вампира так близко — какой из него ведьмак после такого? Но лучше уж так, чем быть убитым, верно?


End file.
